


The Dog Days Are Over

by hemsglee



Series: Panther T'Challa [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Panther T'Challa, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee
Summary: (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BLACK PANTHER.)Ulysses Klaue has just been broken out of CIA custody, but not before his associate left a bullet in the spine of Everett Ross.T'Challa, in blind rage, loses himself to his panther side, and Nakia and Okoye have no idea how to calm down their enraged and protective king.(A prequel to my original panther T'Challa work. Let me know if you guys want more fics in this universe.)





	The Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Psie dni się skończyły](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024184) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> (If you can find the morbid joke hidden in the title of this fic, you get my eternal love.)

As he pushed Nakia to the floor, a stinging pain hit Everett in his back like a bite from a cornered animal.

It didn't hurt right away; the first thing he felt was the bite, and then the warm rush of blood around the bullet's entrance. There was a slight burn in his skin before he finally felt the bullet in his spine, and he laid out frozen on the floor as war waged in the space around him.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, and he could do nothing but lay on the ground with the feeling of warm hands poking at the entry spot of his injury. He figured it was Nakia assessing the damage, and as the fight dwindled down to nothing but T'Challa and Okoye's heavy breaths from the empty holding cell, Everett felt his own thoughts becoming less and less comprehensible. Everything was being blocked out by the pain and numbness, somehow both hitting him at the same time in the same place.

As two prodding hands became four, and then six, Everett could say nothing and lied eerily still save for the shaking caused by his ragged breaths. As his vision started to blur, he heard the roar of an animal he couldn't surely identify, and the hands at his back disappeared as well as the presence of the bodies that had just surrounded him.

With a choked gasp of pain, a warm presence stalked to his side, what was surely a large paw resting on his left shoulder and holding him flush with the ground below. Everett let out another brief sound, one that reminded those around him of a whimper, eyes staring blankly at the wall before him.

"T'Challa, release him," Okoye warned, taking a slight step toward the agent and the panther that currently occupied her king's presence. T'Challa growled and lowered himself closer to the ground and Ross, poised to pounce if she dared take another step closer. Heeding his warning, she retreated to Nakia's side, eyes full of hesitant concern for the American at her king's mercy.

When T'Challa had confirmed that no one would be coming anywhere near him or the man he protected, he took a clawed paw and tore the material pooled at Everett's upper back. Now fully exposed, the panther leaned down to nose at the sluggishly bleeding injury. A gurgle of pain escaped the man below him, T'Challa retreating and waiting patiently for the noise to stop. When Everett was once again silent, T'Challa slowly leaned back in and gently swept his tongue over the bullet wound.

"What do we do?" Nakia asked in a harsh whisper as Everett tensed and closed his eyes at the rough pressure. T'Challa stood still and patient, allowing Everett to adjust before repeating the action again and again. Before long Everett was breathing at what was almost a normal speed, and T'Challa had cleaned the injury of all surrounding blood. Everett's eyes were half closed, and he looked like he had taken a few steps away from death's door- at least for now.

His work done, T'Challa took a few steps away from Everett, looking to Nakia and Okoye silently. The two wasted no time in returning to the agent's side, and were stunned to find a stabilizer already occupying the entry wound. When they looked to T'Challa he had returned to his human form, crouched a few feet away with his elbows resting on his knees.

"The wound is clean and he is stabilized. For now. Before he gets any worse, he is coming with us. We can save him."

"T'Challa, you can't mean-" Nakia began, but was cut off by a rare growl from the human form of her king. She fell silent as he rose to his feet, saying "It was _not_ a suggestion, nor a question. It was a command. He will come with us, to Wakanda."

Okoye knew better than to argue against her king's wishes, eyeing Ross as he lay there on the floor with his eyes shut gently and his breaths evening out. Whatever T'Challa had done had saved the American's life, a debt she doubted would ever be repaid properly. With a brief flash of anger at the prospect of her people being put in jeopardy for the life of a complete stranger, she gritted her teeth and nodded, saying through clenched jaw "Whatever you say, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected the success of my original Everpanther fanfiction. I was overwhelmed and stunned by all of the feedback it received, and after finally seeing the film, I found myself with an ocean of ideas for Everpanther fanfics I can write in the future! Here is the first of hopefully many.


End file.
